Daughter Nature
by Bella's Bff
Summary: When Bella saw Laurent in the meadow in New Moon, Jacob was too late. Ten years later, Bella is changed, kinda gothic, living alone. When she gets to school, she can smell vampires... ExB Title explaination: 1st ch; rated for lemons.
1. That's Life

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within the pages. Linkin Park owns Somewhere I Belong.**

* * *

You shouldn't depend on something that is too good to be true, it'll all just come crashing down on you. I still can't get over Edward. Though I've excepted that he never loved me, I knew that I always loved him, that would never change, no matter how much I wanted it to. 

I sometimes wonder if it was worth it, with the heartbreaking ending. But whenever I do, I mentally slap myself in the face. I know that, even though it didn't end well, that I would treasure these memories. That is, when I can think about them without my heart shattering into a million pieces.

Edward was the very best part of my life. When you lose something that important, you crumble under the pain. You look completely alive on the outside, but you're dead on the inside. You can't think a thought about it, you fall apart again.

He promised that that would be the last I saw of him, that's fine. But I didn't keep my promise to him. I went to the meadow, and Laurent changed me. Reckless, stupid as it was, I still think that I made the right choice. I have this small hope, that someday I will see him again.

So here I am, sitting in my room, writing a song in my new house. Today, it would be 10 years since he left. I still had a few hours until I had to start getting ready for school.

I'd been back in Forks for a while. Two or three months maybe. Everything was going great. My powers didn't change the weather. When I'm sad it rains, so... It's always raining, but it doesn't matter, 'cause in Forks, it is anyways.

I should probably explain my powers. You could call me Daughter Nature. I can control the weather. When I'm not controlling it, it ends up reflecting my mood. When I'm happy, (rarely, but every once or twice a month) it gets all sunny.

I can change the appearance of things. Mostly living, or once living things. I made it so that I don't sparkle all the time. It could wear off... eventually. But I could reset it.

I could control reproduction, too. Don't know where that power came from, but I can make a vampire pregnant. I guess it has something to do with nature... maybe.

I can control plants.

I decided that I'd start to get ready now. It was 5:00, school started at 8:00. I jumped in the shower, and warmed myself up. I then washed my hair, with my (always) strawberry shampoo, and scrubbed my body.

When I got out of the shower, it was 6:00. I got out, wrapped myself in a robe, and went to my giant closet. I picked out a Tripp Black Brocade Corset, and Tripp Black Red and White Plaid Strap Capri pants. [AN: Shirt and pants on my profile.

I curled my hair into big loose curls that fell around my face. I guess becoming a vampire gives you reason to develop a good style. I put on some Punkrose Pink Heart and Star skater shoes. I then put some black eyeliner and mascara on. Then put on some natural color lip gloss. I threw on a Heart Bolt and Skull Charm Necklace and Skull N' Chain Wristband.

I threw my camera cell phone, i Pod, and pocket PC in my Skull Patch Kisslock Purse, along with extra lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. It was 7:40, so I decided to leave. I got in my Black (red tinted) 2008 Chevrolet Avalanche. I threw in a Linkin Park CD and turned it to Somewhere I Belong. I drove to school.

When I got there, I smelt vampires...

AN: Thank you Fluffisacoolword for helping me see my mistakes. And I will stop describing all of her clothes, and focus on the plot. Thank you for the critisism. I'll be better. I promise. :)


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages. So...THERE!!! HA!!!**

**YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME!!!! I stil own nothing. ---runs off crying---**

**---runs back--- Evanescence owns Bring Me To Life, and Everybody's Fool. I (sadly) do not.**

_

* * *

_

_When I got to school I smelt vampires..._

They smelt somewhat familiar. What if they're the Cullens? I don't know what I'd do. For ten years, I've been waiting to see them, so that I could talk to them, mostly _him_, but them as well. I was going to tell him how much it hurt. But now I'm not sure. Maybe it would be good for him to feel a fraction of the hell I go through _every_day, even if it's only for the _tiniest_ fraction of time. I needed to 'cause him pain for one minute at least, so that he will know what he put me through. He _needs_ it.

If he was never interested, _**why**_ did he lead me on? _**Why**_ did he tell me he _loved_ me _everyday_, and then all of a sudden tell me that he _didn't_ want me? _**Why**_ didn't he just stop interacting with me? It would've been better for the both of us.

I love him more than life, existence. I don't even know why I try to get through the day. I would do anything for him, even now. I would go through the hell that was the change, to see him smile _one last_ time.

I walked into building one, and caught _Edward's_ scent, I shrugged. I went straight to my seat. There was ten minutes until class started so, I put the earphones on, and blasted my i Pod. I put on Bring Me To Life. I was aware of the _unusual_ presence next to me, but didn't acknowledge it. _Him_. I decided to ignore him until he noticed who I was-

"Bella?" Edward whispered, but even with my i Pod blasting, my stupid vampire hearing picked it up. _Damn_.

I turned my menacing glare towards him. My gothness usually _scared_ people, but it did not _even **phase**_ Edward, he grimaced because of the anger I had in this glare. I knew he could hear, so I changed the song to Everybody's Fool. He grimaced at the chorus. I smirked.

_"What's wrong, Eddie? Do you not like this song?"_ I smirked, saying it with all of the venom I could. He grimaced again.

"I'm sorry, Bella-"

_"Don't worry, Eddie. When you left, not only was my heart broken, but I was also unprotected from Laurent, and I've had to live the last ten years, alone, hurting. What you're feeling is only a fraction of the personal hell that I go through everyday. It's all good."_ I said sarcastically. I then laughed, "And all you have to say is _'I'm sorry, Bella.'_? Do you have any idea how much _I **love you**_? _Do_ you _know_ how it feels to be hurt like that?_ Do_ you _even_ know how it _feels_ to _love_ someone? Someone you know you'll never be _good enough_ for? Someone who tells you that you _aren't good enough_ for them? _Have_ you _ever_ felt that? Did you **_care_** about what would happen to _me?_ _Did_ you _know_ that I _cut_ myself? I attempted _suicide_, Edward, _suicide_ for _you_, and all you have to say to me is _'I'm sorry, Bella.'?"_ I said, frustratedly. "And** not** _only_ did you just _go_. No, you had to take my _**best friend!**_ You had to take _**Alice!**_ And _everything_ that I wanted to _be_, _everything_ that I _could've_ been!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, he jumped up beside me. It was good that the teacher wasn't here, 'cause he'd be furious. The other students would be curious.

"Bella! I _swear_ that I didn't mean anything that I said that day! I _love_ you more than... There isn't a word that could explain how much _I love you_. I have been _completely miserable_ without **you!** I _can't do **anything**_ without _thinking_ about you! I can't _even_ _**look**_ at _anyone else_, they aren't as perfect as you are! You are the only thing I've been able to think about for the last _ten_ years! _Your_ smile, _your_ laugh, _**even** your **clumsiness**_ **I love you, Bella!**" He looked down at me, _searching for forgiveness..._

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should take another risk like that. Even though I loved him more than possible.

_Damn! What should I do?!?!

* * *

_Review! Please!?! What _should _she do? What do you guys want to happen? Review and tell me. 


	3. Angela

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages. I just made Angela and Bella vampires. Yep. 'Cause I'm awesome like that.**

* * *

BPOV

Damn! What should I do?!?!

That's when the first bell rang.  
Mr. Gordon, the instrumental teacher, and my favorite, walked in, soon following multiple other students.

A question formed in my mind, and rolled off my tongue, "Why, Edward, are you taking a instrumental class? Have you forgotten how to play the dear piano?" I teased, he narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"What about you? Since when do you know how to play an instrument?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes. Pft! He thought I knew only one instrument. He didn't know that in the last few months, I'd been the head of the class. That I'd when we picked people for bands, today, I'd be one of the people to be the lead singer of the band.

"Now class, you know that today, I'm gonna be putting you guys into bands of five people, since we have exactly thirty now that we have Mr. Cullen. Okay I'll say your name, and your instrument, or instruments, in Ms. Swan's case, so if I'm wrong, just correct me." We all nodded. "Okay." He started naming people, and putting them in groups, that's when he got to me, "Isabella Swan - electric and acoustic guitar, piano, drums, and you have a voice, from what I remember. Correct?" He asked.

I grinned when I saw Edward's awed face, "Correct."

He smiled, "So, your band members will be Mr. Cullen, Ms. Weber, Mr. Green, and Ms. Colin. Okay..." He looked at Edward, and continued, while I narrowed my eyes at said Mr. Cullen. "Edward Cullen - piano, and some vocals. Correct?"

"Correct." He smiled at me, and I glared back.

"Angela Weber - acoustic guitar, and vocals. Correct?" He asked. Angela Weber?

I followed Mr. Gordon's eyes, and found...

A vampire Angela.

* * *

**Review!_ Review!_ REVIEW! How did you like it? What do you think Angela's powers should be? I have an idea of powers I'll give her, just want to know what you think would make sense, or, I want to know your guesses.**


	4. Piano Players Are Sexy

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all character within their pages. Kelly Clarkson owns Walk Away. Avril Lavigne owns Innocence. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

A vampire Angela. 

I almost squealed. I mean, me? Squealing?

She met my eyes, and her jaw dropped.

'Is it really you, Bella?' He voice sounded through my head, but her lips didn't move.

That when I realized, 'Telepathy?' I asked in my mind, smiling.

'Yep.' she smiled back.

"Ms. Weber? Is that correct?" Mr. Gordon interrupted.

"Yes." She replied shyly.

He went on to the next student, "Brandon Green - drums. Correct?"

"Yeah." The pour kid's face started to turn red. Here is where I'm...

Proud to be a vampire,  
'Cause at least I can't blush And I won't forget the pain it forced To give that ability to me-

I can't believe I made my own version of Proud To Be An American.

I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned to see Edward. "What?" I asked. It came out a little rudely.

He smirked, "What song should we practice first first?"

"Before I answer that question, can you tell me about the Colin girl? Or will I have to force it out of you?" I asked.

"Oh her first name is Carla, and, she's supposed to be our 'manager'." He did the air quotes, and I smirked. "So what song should we practice?" He asked again, and the rest of our group turned towards us.

"The real question, is where?" Angela piped up. I smiled at her.

"We could practice at my house after school everyday." I replied. "I'm the only one who lives there. It will be empty. No parents. And I have no neighbors."

"Wait? Aren't we missing a few instruments-" He was cut off when the door flew open, and two forms came in after it. One was small- like a pixie. The other was big, like a grizzly-bear.

"'Bout time." Edward said, as I suddenly found these people familiar. "ALICE!!!" I squealed, as I ran (at a human pace), and tackled her to the ground.

"BELLA!!!" She squealed, as we jumped up, and hugged eachother tightly. I'd missed my best friend. We hugged eachother tightly for a few seconds, before Emmett picked us up, and hugged us both tightly. He put us down, and we noticed that everybody was staring at us confused.

I rolled my eyes, then turned back to Alice and Emmett. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't think that there'd be THREE Cullens in my class! I didn't even think that there'd be one!"

"We have this class, too! This is so awesome!" We high-fived eachother.

Mr. Gordon walked up to us three, and looked at Alice, "Alice Cullen?"

"Correct. I'm the main background singer." She said. He nodded.

"Emmett Cullen? Don't you play the electric guitar?" He asked.

"Yeah, teach. And I ROCK!" He exclaimed, and I smirked.

"Okay, you two are in Bella's band." He said, then said to the whole class, "Right now, I want you all to go out to building 10, and pick a practicing room. There are six. The biggest one is for Bella's band. They have the most people." He said, and we all headed outside. But before we stepped out the door, he yelled, "But no fooling around in there. I've got cameras hidden around everyone of those rooms, so I'll be able to see everything that goes on in there." We all nodded, and went to building 10.

Our room had nothing special about it. It was just like all of the other rooms in the school. It was just way big.

There were instruments all around the room. I walked up to the mike, while everyone else went to their instruments. I turned towards them, "Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson?" I asked.

They all nodded, "Okay, let's try it." I smiled, something I rarely do, and turned the mike so I could face them.

We all got ready to play, Emmett and Brandon started to play first. I closed my eyes, and started to sing. "_You've got your mother and your brother_

_ Every other undercover_

_ Tellin' you what to say_

_ You think I'm stupid _

_But the truth is _

_That it's cupid, baby _

_Lovin' you has made me this way _

_So before you point your finger _

_Get your hands off of my trigger _

_Oh yeah _

_You need to know this situation's getting old _

_And now the more you talk _

_The less I can say, oh_" I grinned, and sang the chorus.

(Chorus)

"_I'm looking for attention_

_ Not another question_

_ Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

"_I waited here for you _

_Like a kid waiting after school _

_So tell me how come you never showed? _

_I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything _

_And look at me _

_I'm all alone _

_So, before you start defendin' _

_Baby, stop all your pretendin' _

_I know you know I know _

_So what's the point in being slow _

_Let's get the show on the road today _

_Hey_" I sang hard and long.

(Chorus)

"_I wanna love I want a fire _

_To feel the burn _

_My desires _

_I wanna man by my side _

_Not a boy who runs and hides _

_Are you gonna fight for me? _

_Die for me? _

_Live and breathe for me? _

_Do you care for me? _

_'Cause if you don't then just leave" Alice and Ange helped me by singing backup. _

_"I'm looking for attention _

_Not another question _

_Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_ Just walk away _

_"If you don't have the answer _

_Walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Then just leave _

_Yeah yeah _

_Walk away _

_Walk away _

_Walk away_" I finished the song, and opened my eyes. They all were staring at me with wide eyes. My eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "What?!" I shrieked, when everybody just stayed as still as a statue.

Emmett shook his head, "You have a rockin' voice, Bells! It's amazing!"

Alice piped up, "You sound just like Kelly Clarkson! It IS AMAZING!!!"

Carla spoke up, "Can you play Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne? I LOVE that song!!!" I smiled at her, but then noticed Edward's slightly sad expression. Emmett did too.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett asked.

I then noticed something. "Neither of these songs require a piano." Edward nodded.

"I guess pianos aren't important anymore." Emmett said, and instead of Edward getting mad at him, it just made him sadder.

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett, and threw a book at him. He dodged it easily. Damn.

I sat next to Edward on the piano bench, I didn't like a sad Edward. (I only sometimes wanted him to feel what I feel.) I hugged him for a second, then whispered in his ear, but still so that everyone could hear, "He's just jealous that he can't play such a beautiful instrument. And besides... I think piano players are sexy." He perked up at that. I grinned, and the others all snickered (except Emmett, who's booming laughter could probably be heard for miles and miles). Edward smirked.

I smiled, "Some of the best songs are mostly piano. I'll give you an example." I said, and pulled a book out of my backpack, and put it on the stand. I turned it to my favorite song, "Play this." I told him, and he did so.

"_Waking up I see that everything is OK _

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_ Slowing down_

_ I look around and I am so amazed_

_ I think about_

_ the little things that make life great_" I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sang.

"_I wouldn't change a thing_

_ about it This is the best feeling_" I closed my eyes.  
"_This innocence is brilliant_

_ I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away _

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_" Everyone started to play next, and Alice sang background. He did let it pass him by, couldn't he see that I love him?

"_I found a place so safe, not a single tear _

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear _

_Feel calm, _

_I belong, _

_I'm so happy here _

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_" I opened my eyes. I sat up, pulling my head off of Edward's shoulder.

"_I wouldn't change a thing about it _

_This is the best feeling _

_"This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away _

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_" Alice sat down next to Edward and I.

"_It's a state of bliss_

_you think you're dreaming _

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _

_I__t's so beautiful_

_ it makes you wanna cry _

_It's a state of bliss, _

_you think you're dreaming _

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

"_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_ This innocence is brilliant_

_ Makes you wanna cry_

_ This innocence is brilliant_

_ Please don't go away _

_Cause I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by _

"_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away _

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_" I stopped singing, and after a few seconds, they all followed.

We all exchanged grins. That's when we heard someone clapping. We all turned, to see Mr. Gordon leaning on the door frame grinning.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" He said, and we all exchanged grins again.

That's when the bell rang. We all got up, gathering our stuff, and went to second period.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! _Review!_ REVIEW!**


	5. Could He?

As I walked to Language Arts, Edward and Emmett followed me. Guessing that they are in the same class, I shrugged. I walked into the class, and sat down at my assigned seat. Emmett came in, introduced himself to Mrs. Smith, and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

He looked at something behind me, and then turned to me, "Eddie's staring at you," I turned and scowled. He was right. Then turned back, "Do you want me to beat him up?" Emmett asked, pretending to crack his knuckles.

I grinned at him, "Emmett, you would beat him up?! How nice of you, but I will have to decline."

"Why?!" He whined.

"Somehow I know that I'd have to clean up the mess afterwards."

Emmett scowled, but didn't comment. We didn't talk much for the rest of class. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the back of my granite skull the whole time.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff, and went to Literature. Apparently, Edward didn't have this class with me, 'cause he walked the opposite way with a scowl on his face.

In literature, we were supposed to write a story based on something that happened to you. Or you could base it on people you know. I decided to write a "fictional" story. But it was really about my life when I moved to Forks. It was "based" on everyone important to me.

I wrote a few pages, and then the bell rang. I gathered my books, and walked out.

As I walked out, I ran into someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Hey, Jasper." I greeted, casually. Acting as if I'd seen him just yesterday.

His jaw few open in disbelief, I grinned. "Bella? Is that really you?" He asked.

I grinned, "Yep."

"Do the others know you're here?" He asked.

"Emmett, Alice, and Edward know. But now Rosalie's the only one who doesn't." I answered.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I moved back here a few months ago."

He frowned, "I'm sorry about your birthday party-"

I cut him off, "I forgave you right after it happened. No appologies are needed." I said, frowning. I smiled, "What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Math. You?"

"Same." I smiled, and we walked together to class.

When we got into class, I sat down, and he went to introduce himself to the teacher. I took out my notebook, and started to write the assignment down from the board. Jasper took the seat next to me after a few seconds.

"When did you get changed?" He asked quietly, too quiet for human ears.

I frowned, "A few months after you guys ran away." I whispered, back.

He frowned, "That was the worst period of our lives." He whispered, more to himself than me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

He looked at me, the sadness evident in his eyes, "When you left, nobody was the same. Alice sobbed whenever she thought nobody was looking. Esme was broken. She'd lost one child already, and then it was like she'd lost two more."

"Why two?"

"Edward. He was there, but not really... there. He was miserable without you. No, there isn't a name that can describe it... except maybe empty. He only fed once a year, because he wasn't going to school with us." I knew how he felt. But I fed alot more, because I was going to school. And because it was another way to pass the day.

"Rosalie wouldn't look it the mirror. And when she did, she was disgusted. I think in some way she blamed herself. Emmett wouldn't tell jokes, he just didn't find anything funny anymore. Carlisle tried to act serious, so that he wouldn't break down in front of Esme. He tried to not let anyone see how broken he was, Edward didn't need it. He tried to cover up his feelings with work. But in truth, he was almost, if not just as bad, as Esme, both he and Esme thought of you as a daughter." He didn't look like he was going to continue. It sounded horrible.

The rest of class, I thought about Edward.

_Could he love me? Could he love me as much as I love him?_


	6. Things I'll Never Say

I sat in my room, contemplating Edward. Wondering if he indeed loved me.

_What would I do if he did?_

_**You'd run to him, you doof!**_

_You're probably right..._

_**That's 'cause I'm the smart conscience!**_

_Whatever you say... Wait! How'll I get him to come back to me?_

_**That's easy! You'll...**_

EPOV

My phone started to ring. I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hi." It was Bella.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Edward. Um, I was wondering if you could come over to my house today?"

"Yes, Bella!" I said a little to loudly.

Apparently Emmett heard me. "Edward!" He mock scolded, "Stop having phone sex! It's not healthy!"

I know that if I could I would've blushed. Bella was giggling, and I thought I might die. Her laugh was so beautiful that if I were human, I would surely have a heart-attack.

After a minute of listening to her sweet giggles, she spoke, "Okay, Edward. Be at my house in five minutes. No earlier, and no later." She said, then gave me the address, "And, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"When you get there, just walk in."

"Okay." I said, but I was very suspicious as to why she wanted me to come. She wasn't exactly as happy as I'd want her to be that I was here.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." I love you.

She hung up. And I ran upstairs to get Alice, "Alice! I need help!" She was suddenly there.

"Okay, let's start with something to wear. And then I'll try to tame your mane." She said excitedly.

"I've only got..." I looked at my watch, "four minutes, thirty seconds until she wanted me to be there."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't question my work!" She said, then got to work. I don't think I will mention this time. I wouldn't like to revisit it. Let's just say it was the longest three minutes of my life.

* * *

When I finally got to Bella's house, I gasped. It was beautiful.

Not as beautiful as her, though. Not even close to being close.

I walked in, hesitantly, and shut the door behind me.

I walked into the living room, surprised by the elegant and modern look of the house. Bella'd never been much of a decorator.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'm in here." Her beautiful voice said. Was everything about her beautiful? I asked my self as I walked into her room. Yes. A little voice whispered in my head as I gazed at the beautiful creature infront of me that would put Rosalie to shame a million times.

She was wearing an elegant and sexy teal evening dress. It was my favorite color on her. She had her hair curled in loose curls gliding around her beautiful face. In her hands she was holding a guitar. She was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

She started to play, and the room was filled with a catchy and pretty song.

I didn't expect her to start singing. But she did.

"Verbal Acoustics

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

"I'm tuggin' at my hair I'm pullin' at my clothes I'm tryin' to keep my cool I know it shows" She smiled.

"I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

And i'm searching for the words inside my head" She closed her eyes and sang to me.

"Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah..." Wait was this the way she was trying to tell me-

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down-on-one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say" I was grinning.

"It don't do me any good

it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out,

we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?" She smiled, opening her eyes.

"'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it,

you're worth it Yeah..." I couldn't believe it! She still loved me!

"If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see

I want to see you go down-on-one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stumble

like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it,

you're worth it,

you're worth it Yeah...

Verbal Acoustics

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 2

I guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see

I want to see you go down-on-one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...

BPOV

When I was finished, Edward was beaming. I grinned at him, and put the guitar down. He then pounced, and crashed into me, sending the chair and I to the floor. Edward was on top of me, looking deeply into my eyes, beaming. "I love you, Edward." I whispered.

That's when he crashed his smooth lips to mine, kissing me with all the passion he possibly could. I kissed him back, just as passionately.

"I love you." He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you, too, Edward." I whispered when he moved his lips to my throat.

"I'll never stop."


	7. Poll

Check out my poll if you want me to update! 


	8. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

I smiled at him, and he grinned back. I could feel an eagerness coming from him, and I didn't even need Jasper's power. My whole body was on fire, and it was all Edward's doing.

I rolled us over, and was just about to kiss him, when I heard something going on outside.

I, hesitatingly, got off of him, and walked to the window, pulling back the curtains to the five feet long, five feet wide, window. What I saw amazed me. Fire was covering everything within thirty feet, and it glittered red. But the strange thing was, it wasn't burning anything.

But it was so beautiful.

I heard Edward get up, and move behind me. He gasped, and after a few minutes, he asked, "What is that?"

"I don't know, yet. But I'm going to find out." I said, and ran outside.

I walked outside and looked around. I leant down, and touched it.

It didn't hurt. I could barely feel it actually, my skin was still on fire from Edward's touch.

I gasped.

It was my fault. My power was what was causing all this. It wasn't just the weather my emotions effected. I knew that it effected the environment, the plants... But not elements!?

I would've blushed if I were human. The fire represented the way my body felt after Edward touched it. The glitter symbolised my love for him, and the red was my arousal.

I was speechless. I heard a rustle behind me, and I turned around. Edward and his family were looking around at the fire before us.

Carlisle's gaze settled on me, he looked confused. This was definitely going to be embarrassing.

"I have a feeling that this doesn't normally happen in Forks." Emmett muttered. I chuckled nervously.

"Bella..." Carlisle started, "What are your powers?"

"I can control the weather. When I'm not controlling it, it ends up reflecting my mood. When I'm happy, it gets all sunny.

"I can change the appearance of things. Mostly living, or once living things. I made it so that I don't sparkle all the time. It wears off eventually, but then I reset it.

"I could control reproduction, too. Don't know where that power came from, but I can make a vampire pregnant.

"And I can control plants." I finished. He looked around.

Jasper felt my embarrassment, and smirked. The fire was fading away, and replacing it, was a stillness that made nature feel...

Awkward.

Edward seemed to catch on, and he smirked. It made me mad, and the sun started to scorch from above.

Rose caught on, and rolled her eyes at Edward and Jasper. Esme gasped.

Emmett didn't seem to catch on. I wasn't surprised. He wasn't the brightest one. Rosalie watched him for a minute. He had a bewildered look on his face.

Rose was getting annoyed, "She was aroused, stupid!" Emmett's mouth formed an 'o', and he cracked a smile.

For some reason, I was getting very angry. I felt the sky grow dark, clouds forming in the sky. Lightning flashed off in the distance. Rain pounded the ground, and wind whipped my hair around my face.

"Jasper!" Alice screeched.

I glared at him, and a lightning bolt hit his head. Then it was gone in a second, and he was...

**_Bald!_**

I fell to the ground, laughing. Everyone seemed very amused, except of course Jasper.

The weather changed. The sun shined, and white clouds formed in the sky. Flowers grew out of the ground.

"You owe me a head of hair!" Jasper said, and he started to chase me. I ran around laughing, while he chased me.

"Fine!" I said, "Just don't ruin this dress!" I squealed, then pictured his hair the way it was before it was burned. I snapped my fingers, and it was like it was before.

Jasper sighed in relief, and we all laughed.

Life was...

_Pretty weird._

* * *

**The lemon will be on the next chapter! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	9. Lemons Aren't Always Sour: Edited

**This is the edited version of Chapter 9: Lemons Aren't Always Sour. You can go read the unedited version if you want to instead of this one. I just put this one on here for the people who didn't want so much description. I hope you like this chapter! It's a lot longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Stephanie Meyer: What's wrong? You usually try to find something to pretend to own.**

**Disclaimer: Breaking Dawn is the last book in the Twilight series.**

**Stephanie Meyer: --sighs-- I know. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: It's okay --tear streams down cheek--. **

**Stephanie Meyer: Fine! I'll write more!**

**Disclaimer: YAY!  
**

**Mom: Wake up, honey. It's time for school!**

**Disclaimer: NOOO!! IT WAS A DREAM!**

* * *

Three hours later, after catching up with Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I were sitting in my room.

I decided to tease Edward a bit. I ran out of the room, telling Edward I was getting changed. I ran to the bathroom.

I pictured myself wearing a Lacey bra and underwear set. Then I pictured a tight black tank-top (That showed a good amount of cleavage) that didn't cover my belly button. I pictured a black pair of jeans that barely covered my ass. I put on eyeliner and mascara like I see Avril Lavigne wear it. I snapped my fingers, and I looked in the mirror. I'll admit it.

I looked really hot.

I put a few pink streaks through it, then told Edward to meet me in my car.

I ran to my garage.

Edward was sitting next to my pink mustang, wearing a tight T- shirt, and some jeans (he looked so yummy), looking pretty confused, "Bella, where did you get this-" He gasped when he saw what I was wearing. He looked at me up and down, taking in the sight of my body, he looked like he was about to attack, and he was getting 'happy', if you know what I mean.

"Let's go!" I said, hopping into the car.

He moaned quietly, but got into the car obediently.

I turned on the car, and zoomed out down my driveway, and on my way to the Cullen's.

"Why are we at my house?" Edward asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Because I need some shopping buddies!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "Wake up, slow poke! We have people to see, places to go!" I said when I saw that Edward was just sitting there staring at me. He snapped out of it, and got out and was next to me in a second.

"Then why am I going?" He asked, then when he saw my face, he added, "Not that I don't want to go, but you don't need me to watch you shop."

"You are going so that you can tell me what looks good on me." I said. He obviously didn't catch my evil grin.

"Oh, okay, love." He said, and then Alice was in front of me. She took one look at my outfit, and then gave me an approving look.

She hugged me to death, or... you know what I mean. I looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a cute blue dress that was held up by spaghetti strings. It showed a some cleavage. She had a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss on.

It was cute and hot at the same time.

Rose suddenly appeared beside her, she was grinning at me. Rose was wearing a strapless zip up black top, and silver mini skirt. She was wearing about as much makeup as me.

She looked hot, too.

They both obviously knew my plan.

Perfect.

"Rose, where are you-" Emmett trailed off when he saw Rose's outfit. I pursed my lips to hide my smile.

"Alice, where is my-" Jasper's mouth fell open at the sight of his wife.

"We're going shopping." They said at the same time, and the two boys' faces fell.

"And you guys are going to come and tell us what looks good." Rose said. The two boys nodded their heads eagerly.

EPOV

I saw what was going through their heads, unwillingly, and saw that they thought that they were going to be seeing their loves in lingerie.

I knew Bella would never do that, no matter how much I fantasized about it.

She was an angel.

And angel wearing an outfit that made me want to take her right then and there.

BPOV

Edward was staring at my ass. The hunger in his eyes was turning me on, and I had to make it go away before the weather started to change.

I controlled it, making sure that it stayed sunny outside. I controlled everyone's glittering skin, making it look like they were just pale.

"Thanks, Bella!" Alice said, looking up and down her arms.

"Yeah, thanks." Rose agreed.

I smiled, "Welcome. Now, let's go! Girls take my car, guys take Emmett's Jeep!" I declared.

"Okay." Then the guys walked to Emmett's Jeep, that is, after they stared at our asses one more time.

When they were out of earshot, we burst out laughing. "That was hilarious!" Alice laughed.

"Outrageous! Did you see the way Edward looked at your ass, Bella! He looked like he was going to eat you!"

"He was going to, actually, before Bella told them to go, he'd decided that he was going to pounce on you! The vision was hilarious!" Alice laughed.

We all laughed. Then we jumped in the car, Alice and Rose both complimented it, and I thanked them.

Then we zoomed off to the boys' torture.

Soon, we were at the mall. We picked out a few outfits that were absolutely necessary (not true, but we wanted them). Soon, we all went our separate ways.

I went into Hot Topic, and saw that the cashier was the only one there. She didn't look at my Edward like he was a piece of meat, which I was grateful for. She looked like she was hesitating, then suddenly asked, "I have to go talk to my boss, will you guys be fine here by yourselves?" She looked hopeful.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Of course. We'll be fine, I've been here a lot." I assured. She walked out, and I went to look at the clothes.

I looked through their underwear. Edward walked up behind me, "What are you doing Bella?" He asked, looking confused.

"Finding Underwear to try on." I said, and then I found the perfect one. I bought it, and went to the dressing room to try it on.

I could tell that Edward was getting suspicious. I grinned, then walked into one of the dressing rooms. I put on a cute Black And Pink Dot Mesh Bustier And Thong Set (as it said), and asked Edward (who was currently waiting just outside the door) to come in. I opened the door just enough for him to get in, and pulled him into the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked, faking insecurity.

His eyes followed every curve of my body, and when he looked back up at me, his eyes were filled with a hunger that I was returning at the second.

But what he did next surprised me.

He attacked me.

And it was damn sexy.

His body hit mine, and we hit the floor with a soft thud. I grinned, and then Edward's lips were on mine.

After what felt like endless teasing, he entered me. We both moaned out in pleasure. He looked at me, asking for permission with his eyes.

I nodded, and he thrust into me. We both moaned out in pleasure. The pain was minimal, surprisingly. He thrusted deeper and deeper each time, until I was screaming his name. I could feel it coming, he could, too.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" We screamed eachothers' names in unison. I felt him release.

After a minute of lying there, grinning at eachother, he pulled out of me, and got up, pulling me with him.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

I beamed up at him, "I love you, too, Edward. Always have." I whispered. After a minute of just looking into his eyes, I sighed, knowing that we should be getting dressed before the cashier came back.

Edward was dressed in seconds.

I put on my Lacey underwear, ignoring the looks of lust I got from Edward. He growled as I put on my bra, I raised an eyebrow.

"I love looking at that particular area of you." He purred.

I rolled my eyes, but shivered at his words, "Sicko." I said, pulling my pants on.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I have a right to talk to you like that. Especially when we've just finished-"

"Mike! Come on, let's go in here! I love this place!" Oh my-

"But Jessica! I don't want to!" Edward's eyes widened. I heard their footsteps.

Edward looked scared, and whispered, low enough for them not to hear, "What should we do?"

I smiled, "I'll use my little gift, and make us look ten years older." I whispered quietly.

He grinned at me, and I smiled back, closing my eyes. I pictured Edward a little older, maybe a few inches taller, his hair a little longer, I pictured his body a little more muscled. I snapped my fingers, then opened my eyes. He looked just as beautiful as usual, but ten years older.

I grinned, then kissed his cheek softly. I pulled my shirt on, then closed my eyes. I pictured my eyes the color they'd been when I was human. I pictured my body a little older. I pictured my hair a little longer. I snapped my fingers, then opened my eyes to see Edward gawking at me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered softly. I smiled softly at him, then looked in the mirror. I looked ten years older, just like I'd wanted.

I winked at him, telling him to stay there. I opened the door to the dressing room, catching the attention of 28 year old Jessica and Mike. They gawked at me, especially Mike. "B-Bella?" Jessica stuttered.

I faked shock, "Jessica?" I grinned at her, then moved forward to give her a hug. She stood in shock for a moment before hugging me back. I pulled back after a minute, "How are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "I've been great. How about you?" She asked, probably thinking about what happened ten years ago.

I smiled, "I've been fine. So I heard you two got married!" I exclaimed. I'd had to think a while back for that. I'd seen it in the paper while going through Forks to get to Alaska about four years ago.

Jessica grinned, "Yeah." Then she babbled on for a minute about the wedding.  
After a minute she asked, getting that look in her eye that I remembered her get when ever she was looking for gossip. "So do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

I grinned, and decided to call my "boyfriend" out, now. "Yes, I believe you've met him before." I said.

Her eyes widened, "Is it... Tyler Crowley?" She looked disgusted.

I grimaced, then smiled, "Edward, honey? Are you finished getting dressed? Come out and greet our old friends!" I said.

Jessica's jaw dropped as Edward emerged from the dressing room, grinning. He faked surprise just as I had, "Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Never thought I'd see either of you again." He said, grinning, then wove his arm around my waist.

Mike said the first thing since I walked out of the dressing room, "E-Edward C-Cullen?" He stuttered. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Edward grinned, "Yeah, it's me." Then he turned to me, "Honey, you need to finish here so that we can get back to Alice." Jessica's eyes widened once more at the mention of Alice.

I pretended not to notice, "Okay. Just let me get a few more outfits, and I'll be ready." I said wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, annoyed at the way Jessica was eyeing him. I kissed him passionately on the lips for a minute, then pulled away.

I picked out a few outfits and three dresses, while listening to Jessica's bantering.

When I was finished, I agreed to Jessica's invite to their New Year's Party.

When Edward and I were nearing Alice and Jasper, I whispered, "Looks like we'll be using my gift a lot more."

Edward nodded, "I always wondered what my family would look like if they were older."

"I guess now you'll get to see."


	10. IMPORTANT POLL!

I have a new poll on my profile. It is important that you vote, 'cause it concerns future updates! 


	11. Another One Bites The Dust

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer rocks! She let me borrow her Elvis for the day!**

**Elvis: Thank ya! Thank ya very much, ma'am, thank ya!**

**Alice: YAY!! I WANT ONE!**

**Disclaimer: Make Edward buy you one!**

**Alice: Ok!**

**Edward: WHY ME?!**

**Disclaimer: 'Cause I get to write the disclaimers... So... HA!!**

**Edward: She owns nothing.**

**Disclaimer: And he daydreams of making sweet love to his Bewwa!**

**Bella: He does!? GASP! BAD EDWARD! DOWN DOG!**

**Edward: Again... WHY ME?!**

**Disclaimer, Bella, Elvis, and Alice: 'Cause you are the chosen one!**

* * *

Alice turned to me and squealed, "I can't wait to be twenty-seven!" She got some weird looks from everyone within ten feet.

I rolled my eyes at them, "What are you looking at?!" I shouted, causing the people to walk away quickly. I grinned.

"So.." Emmett started, as he walked up to us, following Rose, "We were hearing some loud noises from the Hot Topic, are you okay?" He said, failing to control the grin the spread across his face.

I stepped up to Emmett, "Are you jealous, Emmett? That you can't make Rosalie scream as loud as Edward can make me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned at his annoyed face, "I could so make Rose scream louder than-" He was cut off by Edward.

"MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THE IMAGES!?" Edward screamed, falling to his knees, holding his head in his hands tightly. He got more looks, and I flipped them the birdie.

I glared at them all, then decided that it was time to leave. I promised Alice that we would finish tomorrow when I saw her pout.

They took Emmett's Jeep to the Cullen's house, and Edward and I took the mustang to my house.

We listened to random songs until I found one on the radio that I liked. I turned the radio up and sang it to Edward. I sang, bouncing around in my seat, facing Edward.

"Oh! Let's go!  
Steve walks warily down the street

With his brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet

Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready-" He cut me off, changing the song to a different one.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

He smirked, "You were way too much. I was afraid that I was going to have to admit you to the "happy house"." He laughed, and I smacked his shoulder.

"You're mean. I'm not talking to you." I said, pouting.

"You're not mad." He stated.

"Am too." I lied.

"If you were there would be a storm."

"Whatever!" I screamed, "I can make it so that it doesn't reflect my emotions if I controll it!"

Now he looked sad, "Are you really mad at me?" He looked like he would cry if he could.

We'd pulled up to my house, and I got out of the car, pulling Edward with me. I picked his hand up, and pulled him into the house.

I sat him down on the couch, and sat in his lap. I kissed his cheek, "I forgive you." I whispered, "But there will be punishment for not letting me listen to one of my favorite songs..." I whispered, smirking evilly.

He grinned, "And what will this punishment include?" He asked.

I sighed, "I guess you'll just have to find out... Won't you?" I said, jumping out of his lap.

He growled at me, narrowing his eyes playfully. I grinned at him, and then ran out of the house as quick as I could, and ran in the direction of the Cullen's Place.

I could feel Edward right behind me, so I pushed myself faster. I threw the door open and almost ran into Esme. I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. Edward, having been right behind me, fell ontop of me.

I heard Emmett's booming laughing, and an unnatural breeze went through the room.

_Edward's punishment can wait._

_Emmett is going to die._

* * *

The song is called Another One Bites The Dust by Queen.


	12. Horns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm proud. Cuz if I did, I would be signing autographs to the billions!**

* * *

Emmett is going to die.

I jumped to my feet, and ran after Emmett. I was gaining on him, and he looked back, and his smile disappeared.

I grinned evilly. I got an idea.

I pictured myself with devil horns, and snapped my fingers. I snickered, when Emmett fell to the ground laughing. I smiled, and decided to kill Emmett in a different way.

I grinned, and ran up to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Before I could knock on the door, Rose called, "Come in."

I grinned, and stepped in, "Hey, Rose." I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You're up to something." She accused.

"How'd ya know?" I asked, puzzled.

She grinned, "The horns." She pointed towards them.

I grinned, and saw Alice walk by the room, she took a look at my horns, and smiled, "Nice horns." Then she walked away.

I sighed, "Thanks." I turned to Rosalie, "What were we talking about, again?"

She grinned, "Your horns." She replied.

I pictured myself with a halo. I snapped my fingers, and Rosalie suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

I grinned at her, she calmed down, "Okay, what did you want me to do?"

"I want you to punish Emmett for tripping me."

"Okay, how?"

"Ban him from any sexual contact. And then walk around the house in sexy outfits, forcing him to suffer greatly."

She grinned, "Okay, but I want just one thing."

"What?" I asked, skeptically.

"I want a pair of those horns."

* * *

**I'll update soon! I promise!**


	13. A Talk With Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I own freakin nothing! So get off my back!**

**Monkey: Ooo Ooo Eee Eee! (Me want a Banana!)**

**Disclaimer: Fine! --hands Banana--**

**Emmett: Why can't I have one?**

**Disclaimer: --rolls eyes-- You don't eat!**

**Emmett: --pouts--**

**Disclaimer: --sighs and rolls eyes-- FINE! --hands Banana-- You BABIES!**

**Monkey: OOO EEE EEE OOO!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, "OOO EEE EEE OOO!!" to you, too!**

* * *

After a week of watching Emmett's torture, I let Rosalie 'continue with their "activities". I know what that means, and I just wish that I didn't.

A week after Emmett's torture ended, Rosalie came up to my room, and knocked on my door.

I was writing a paper for English, so I minimized the text.

Edward was sitting on the bed, listening to his iPod.

"Come in." I said, turning around in the chair.

Rosalie walked in the room, looking a little uncomfortable, and hopeful. Edward, probably having heard her thoughts, excused himself from the room with a kiss on my cheek.

When the door shut, and I heard the front door of the house shut, I smiled, "Hey, Rose. What brings you up to our room?" I said, imitating Carlisle.

Rose smiled shyly, "Well I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What about?" I asked, getting skeptical about the nervousness in her voice. I gestured for her to sit down. She obliged, sitting on the couch, across from me.

"Well... I been wondering something ever since you told me about your powers..." She started.

"Yes?"

"Well... about the reproduction one... I was wondering if you could use your power to make me...er... pregnant with Emmett's baby...?" She asked, hopeful.

I smiled at her, "Oh! Of course Rosalie!" I grinned. I smiled, and told her to close her eyes and stay completely still.

I consentrated on the thought of making Rosalie able for pregnancy. Once I was finished with that, I started on recreating her eggs.

Once I was finished with THAT, I said, "Now go."

"Go?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes, go. I just recreated your eggs, you need to put them to use, but first you need to send Emmett in.

Once I was finished recreating Emmett's sperm cells, they went off to do their "activities".

But before they left, Rosalie came up to me, and hugged me tightly, surprising me, "Thank you, Bella." She sobbed, "You don't know how much I've wanted this. Now I'll have everything I've ever wanted, thanks to you."

I put my arms around her, "No problem, Rosalie. You're welcome." I whispered.

She picked her head up and looked intensely into my eyes, "I'm so sorry about the way I used to treat you before, Bella. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She whispered.

"Hey! What about me!?" Alice said, grinned, then joined in on the hug.

When we finally let go, I said to Rosalie, "Now go make the best baby boy or girl ever!" She grinned, hugged us again, and ran off with Emmett, to go to a hotel or something.

I was so happy that I could put my power to good use.

And Rosalie and I could finally be friends. Life was good.

* * *

**There COULD be a:**

_For now._

**At the end. You never know unless you review!**


	14. Maybe Death Is Too Strong Of A Word

**Not the best chapter, at least I don't think so...**

**Tell me what you think! Please?? --pouts--**

**I knowzies! I learned my pout from Alice!**

**Now I've gottzies MAD POUTING SKILLS!**

* * *

It was a Saturday, and Edward and I were cuddling up in our bed, completely content, when Edward suddenly stiffened. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear.

"The Volturi." He said, and I stiffened.

I heard commotion outside, so I jumped out, "Bella!" Edward yelled, jumping after me.

I hit the ground with a soft thud, and ran towards the noise, I got there just in time to see the fight start.

Vampires were everywhere. They were surrounding the Cullens.

_My family._

Everyone was now fighting with a different vampire.

Someone was about to hit Alice, who wasn't paying attention, when I flew towards him, at a blinding speed, and tackled him. A storm was brewing over us from my rage.

I punched him over and over again, ignoring his attempts to get away.

I started to pull him apart, piece by piece. Edward was trying to pry me off of him, but I wouldn't budge.

When I was done, I started a fire, with my power, and threw the pieces of the vampire that had tried to kill my best friend in.

_That'll teach him._

Alice shot me a thankful look, and I smiled slightly. She looked back at the woman she was fighting with, and continued to block and send punches and kicks.

Someone ran up behind me, and before I could move, they tackled me to the ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw them do the same to my Edward.

But there were three.

And they were huge. Bigger than Emmett.

I screamed and punched, as I watched them take my Edward away.

They lit a fire, and I threw the vampire off of me, and ran after my Edward.

I screamed as they threw my Edward in the fire, and another two vampires tackled me to the ground, as he writhed in the fire. I heard him scream, and scream, and scream. I screamed with him, "EDWARD!!" I screamed over and over again.

I was frantic, terrified, and I couldn't breathe properly.

I looked around, frantically searching for help, but everyone else was pinned to the ground, even big Emmett was pinned by ten vampires.

They all were struggling to get out, watching Edward in the fire, writhing and twisting, Esme was screaming with me. Her first son was in pain, it killed her to watch him like that. It killed me more, though.

_My love._

I looked back at the fire, and I stopped breathing.

_My Edward was gone._

All that was left of him was ash.

I screamed, and sobbed in agony.

_My Edward. Gone. Nothing. Ash._

_Edward._

_Gone._

The words seemed to echo through my head, but my brain couldn't comprehend any of them.

_Edward?_

_Gone?_

_Ash?_

Finally it registered in my brain, though I wish it hadn't.

_Edward is dead. In all senses of the word._

The pain wracked through my body, the pain slashing and crashing through my veins, worse than any change. Then all of a sudden, all of the pain was gone.

And it was replaced by a deadly anger that tore through me.

What brought me out of my trance, was a scream, and a growl.

The same vampires were trying to drag Alice into a newly lit fire. Jasper was growling, thrashing against the arms of the five vampires that were keeping him down.

_No. I am not letting them do the same to Alice._

I built up all of my strength, and lightning bolts shot down so hard on the three vampires that were holding me down, that they were instantly ash.

I ran as fast as my inhuman legs could take me towards Alice's captors. They stopped when they saw my eyes, which were bright white.

I was _mad._

They were frozen in fear, as the lightning bolts hovered over my palms.

I pulled my arms back, and let them spring forward, sending two lightning bolts to their heads. Their heads turned to ash when the lightning reached them, and they fell backwards, letting Alice free.

The rest of the vampires gasped and cussed, as Alice and I advanced towards them. They let go of the Cullens, and ran in the opposite direction. Every couple ran to eachother and held eachother, as they cried in agony.

The other vampires were getting away.

But I wasn't having that.

I used my power of the elements, and used the air to send me in the center of them all. When I hit the ground, I put my hands to the ground, and everywhere within thirty feet of me, was on fire.

They shouldn't think that they could kill my Edward with out a fight! They were going to die, just as he had, but worse.

At least _he_ was going to heaven. No matter what he'd said, I knew he would.

I screamed a bloodcurdling scream, the pain consuming me, and let my body fall to the ground. I kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming, even while Emmett lifted me into his arms, and ran me to our house. I could hear everyone sobbing, Emmett couldn't control his breathing, anger in his eyes.

He lay me down on the bed, and I stopped screaming, replacing the noise with broken sobs that tore through me.

It felt like I was missing a part of me.

_Because I was._

**I have one thing to say to you:**

**There is a hint in the chapter name...**

**Okay, maybe that's not the only thing to say to you...**

**YOU GUYS FREAKING ROCK!! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Bye!

* * *

**

**LOL! Did you really think that I was going to leave you without my famous disclaimers?! If you did, then:**

**YOU ALL ARE INSANE! **

**And I like it...**

**DISCLAIMER!!**

**:**

**Edward: Hey.**

**Disclaimer: Hey.**

**Edward: What's wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad.**

**Edward: Why?**

**Disclaimer: Cuz you're dead, Eddie-poodle!**

**Edward: But I'm right here!!**

**Disclaimer: You know that, and I know that... But does BELLA KNOW THAT?! NO!! OKAY?! --breathes heavily--**

**Edward: Okay... I think she's going crazy, so I'll say it. --sighs-- She owns nothing.**

**Disclaimer: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! HUH!? HUH?!**

**Edward: Umm...**

* * *


	15. Don't Believe What You Think You Saw

**Disclaimer: Hello, Emmie-doodle!**

**Emmett: Hello, Belly-Welly's Bff'y! --pouts--**

**Disclaimer: What's wrong?**

**Emmett: I can't think of a good nickname for you! --pouts again--**

**Disclaimer: --gasps-- GASP!! What about Disclaimer Girly!!**

**Emmett: GASP!! I LOVE IT!! I mean, --clears throat-- cool.**

**Alice: This disclaimer is completely random.**

**Disclaimer: That's the beauty of it!**

**Emmett: She-**

**Disclaimer: Owns-**

**Alice: Nothing!**

**Disclaimer: How'd ya know?**

**Alice: --points at forehead-- I just know things.**

* * *

"Bella, it's time." Alice said softly.

I nodded, "Okay, Alice." I whispered.

I walked out of the hotel room with Alice. I hadn't been able to live in my house, because it held too many painful memories.

I needed him. I wanted him. I desired his touch. I longed for his lips...

But I would never get what I wanted. He was dead, and I might as well be.

They had decided to bury his remains. Because at first, when we'd put his ashes in a vase (the kind where you put people who have been cremated's remains), we'd put it in the living room, and we would stare at it all of the time, and the sobbing would begin. It was too painful to know that that's all that was left of him.

When we got to the Jeep, all was silent. I wasn't the only one who wished Edward was in the back, laughing and remarking about Emmett's crazy logic.

I sighed, and hopped in, followed by Alice.

Emmett wasn't the same, but he tried to be, for us, for me, for Rosalie. Rosalie had been pregnant for three months, but she covered it up well.

He had to be strong for her and his baby. They needed him.

Rosalie wasn't the same either, no one was.

The Jeep stopped in front of the school, and we all, silently, got out.

We walked in, and got ready for the show. Today was the day for the bands to perform, and it was the second to last day of school. Tomorrow, there was a school dance or something. I'd been too distracted to even notice.

We were performing a song I wrote, called _Like You_. It held all of my feelings for Edward's departure from Earth.

**EPOV (Right after attack)**

I didn't know where I was. One second I was writhing in a fire next, the next I'm in a dark dungeon.

I heard someone's thoughts coming closer and closer. I recognized the voice as Aro Volturi's.

I growled. _So it was him who took me away from my angel._

The door creaked open, revealing a giddy looking Aro.

"Hello, Edward. It's been a while." He said happily, though scoldingly. As if I was _required_ to _visit_ every once in a while.

"I wish it had been longer." I said through my teeth, the anger showing in my face, my tone, and my words.

"Now, now, Edward, I am only taking you for a short time."

"What do you mean by _'a short time'_?" I growled, furious at the thought of being away from my angel for any amount of time. I wanted to leave _now_.

"Ten years or so." He shrugged, "Longer if you like your, let's call it, job." He said this as if I had been applying for a job.

I growled, and flew across the room, slamming Aro into the wall, pinning him there, "I'll be leaving _now_. I'm not going to stand for this."

Aro was calm, "You won't be going_ anywhere_." Guards appeared at the open door, attempting to prove his point. But I wasn't going to stay here. They could try and force me, but I wouldn't stay. I would be gone soon.

I let him go, and Aro told the guards to leave, that he was fine. _Not for long..._ I thought._ My angel needs me. I need her._

I sat down on the floor, my back against the wall, and let my head fall into my hands. I needed her so bad right now. I craved for her arms around my neck, and craved for the kiss that would follow that.

I desired her beautiful voice that came from her heavenly, full lips.

I felt Aro pat my head, "What is wrong?"

I growled, "Get your hand off of me!" He drew back his hand.

"Edward, what is it?"

"**THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS WAITING FOR ME AT HOME, PROBABLY THINKING THAT I'M DEAD, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG?! I'VE JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED!! TAKEN AWAY FROM THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!!**" I screamed.

He sighed, "Edward... I'll give you three months. If you don't like it here, then I'll let you leave."

"Like that'll ever happen." I muttered, too low for even him to hear.

**EPOV (Time of the Show)**

I was tapping my foot impatiently on the floor of the plane. _It shouldn't take this long to land a plane!_ I thought.

I decided to distract myself with the thought of Bella. _My Bella._

_I miss her so much. I need to feel her lips on mine._ The urge to kiss my Bella got harder and harder, even though she was miles away.

I started to contemplate how long it would take to kick out the wall of the plane, and jump.

The pilot spoke over the intercom, but I didn't hear what he was saying, nor did I need to.

I could hear the woman next to thinking about a good pick-up line to say to me. I grimaced, and dashed off the plane as soon as I could, ignoring the stares and thoughts of people I passed.

I needed to get to Bella. When I got into Forks, (after running through the forest) I heard hundreds of people's thoughts coming from the high school.

But there was one that caught my attention.

It was _Alice's_.

_Poor Bella, ever since Edward's death it's like she's dead. She's even worse than the rest of us. We all miss Edward. Edward? Where are you?_

She plead in her head, as a question, though I knew she thought I couldn't answer.

I felt sick. The thought of bringing Bella pain from my unplanned (not to mention unwanted) departure had crossed my mind thousands of times, each time more painful. But having hearing that my fears were real, it hurt worse than all of them. My Bella needed me just as much as I needed her.

I ran to my house, and jumped in my Volvo, after quickly finding the keys. I sped off to the school...


	16. Like You

**The song is called Like You by Evanescence.**

**Alice: Hey, Disclaimer Girly!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Alice!**

**Alice: Whatcha doin?**

**Disclaimer: Checking my future.**

**Alice: And...**

**Disclaimer: I can see myself...**

**Alice: Yes...?**

**Disclaimer: GETTING OLD!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!!**

**Alice: What else do you see?**

**Disclaimer: I can see Emmett doing the chicken dance, and I can see lots of reviews (hint, hint)...**

**Alice: Really? All I see is you telling them that you don't own anything.**

**Disclaimer: OME! (Oh My Emmett!) You were right, cuz... I OWNZ NOTHIN'!**

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE!!**

**And, I'm going to explain how Edward's "alive" next chapter! And for those who don't know, I USED THE VOLVO FOR IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**REVIEW! OR LIFE AS WE KNOW IT WILL CEASE TO EXIST!! Okay... Maybe I'm exaggerating a little.**

* * *

"Now for Dead Love **(band name)**, featuring Emmett and Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, Brandon Green, Carla Colin, and Isabella Swan! Enjoy!" The announcer dude that I do not know the name of yelled into the mic. He handed it over to me.

I spoke into the mic, "This is a song I wrote for a loved one who passed not long ago."

The sound affects started and then Emmett started to play with an ever familiar piano going along. It confused me, Alice had told me how terrible she was at the piano, how come she was playing? And so well? She'd refused... She was just supposed to control the sound effects and sing in the background.

I shrugged it off, not giving it much more thought after that.

The piano's sound hurt me deeply, it reminded me of my love. I needed his arms around me right now, but I knew it would never happen, so I started to sing the sad words that I'd wrote for my only love.

**EPOV**

I walked into the high school, and ran backstage, to see Alice working on a laptop. Sound effects, I guessed. "Hi, Alice." I whispered, I'd missed her.

Her eyes opened wide, and her head shot up. Her eyes caught mine, and the grin on her face was bright, so much so that I _almost_ had to look away.

She bolted towards me, "EDWARD!?" I was surprised nobody heard her except Emmett, who bolted in, looking extremely confused. When he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Edward?" He asked, then I was picked up off of the ground, and strangled in a bear hug that only Emmett could give.

"I missed you little brother!" He said delightfully, setting me back down on my feet.

"ME TOO! _And Bella..._" Alice trailed off, thinking of my Bella's pain. My grin faded, and I swallowed hard.

"How do you think she'll react?" I whispered.

"She'll probably be extremely happy and shocked." Emmett guessed.

"She's been terrible, Edward. And how did you survive? We all thought you were dead." Alice whispered, looking into my eyes.

"I'll explain it later. I need to talk to my Bella." I said, then moved to walk towards the dressing rooms.

"Edward, first: She's already on stage. Second: We have to be, too. We are about to be announced by the speaker!"

I had an idea, "Alice?" I asked after she went out of the vision.

"Perfect."

That is how I find myself sitting on the piano bench, still unnoticed by Bella. She'll probably think I was Alice. _That's a ridiculious thought._ Alice was terrible at playing piano, and she couldn't play this song if her undead life depended on it.

"Now for Dead Love, featuring Emmett and Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, Brandon Green, Carla Colin, and Isabella Swan! Enjoy!" The announcer said, and then handed the mic to Bella. _My Bella._

Her beautiful face almost caused me to fall off of the piano bench. But I somehow stayed in place.

Bella spoke into the mic, "This is a song I wrote for a loved one who passed not long ago." My breath caught in my throat for a second. It'd been three months since I'd heard her voice, and I hadn't remembered how beautiful it was. Now I did. And I wasn't going to let anyone take that privilege away from me.

Her tone was broken, though she didn't seem to notice. _My poor angel._ It took all I had not to run to her, pull her into my arms and comfort her.

The sound effects began, and Emmett and I started to play after a few seconds. Bella froze, but her stance relaxed seconds later. I sighed. I guess I'd have to wait until the song was over for her to notice that it was me.

She started to sing,

"_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_" Her depressing yet beautiful words rang through me, and it hurt to know that they were meant for me. _If only she knew that the person she was singing to was five feet away..._

**BPOV**

"_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_" _Everything_ did. He was my everything. But he was gone, and with him, was my heart.

"_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_" I wished so bad to be dead with him. So that I could see his face, and hold him. I missed him so much...

"_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can see us through in death_" Death. I'd never really understood the word until three months ago. My mind hadn't been able to comprehend a life without someone. How gone they actually were.

"_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_" I and the Cullens all knew it. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain that much longer. They wouldn't be able to hold me back much longer.

"_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you you're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_" Forever. It would be soon. I'd decided that I'd be joining Edward soon.

"_I long to be like you, love_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did_

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_and as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_lie cold in the ground like you_

_there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_" I finished the song, and the pain that had been building up fell in silent tears that I thought would never come. I dropped the microphone, and let the pain wash over me, paralyzing me, until I felt a pair of arms weave around my waist.

But they weren't just any pair of arms.

_They were Edward's._

_My Edward's._


	17. Everytime We Touch

**Okay, I'm gonna explain about the Edward-not-being-dead thing in the next chapter, which is possibly gonna be the final chapter in _this_ story. I have a poll up about the ultimate question:**

**Do You Want A Sequel?**

**Vote, please.**

**One Thing:**

**Over the last three months, Brandon and Carla have gotten together. **

**I had something else to say, but I can't remember right now. DANG IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Stephanie Meyer: I do.**

**Disclaimer: I know, --sighs-- Twilight.**

**Stephanie Meyer: No, I own Taco Bell, too. --men in white coats take her away-- I REALLY DO!**

**Disclaimer: Okay...?**

_

* * *

They were Edward's._

_My Edward's._

It seemed to go in slow motion. I knew that the crowd was cheering in the background, but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was the quiet breathing in my ear. I knew that the applauds coming from the crowd was viberating the floor, but I couldn't feel it. All I could feel was the strong, heavenly, familiar arms around my waist. I turned in the arms, and gasped.

It _was_ Edward.

_And I knew that their was a crowd in behind me, but all I could see was the heavenly being in front of me._

But that's all I wanted to see.

_Edward._ The name echoed through my head, sending off alerts in my body.

I knew I was halucinating. _Or maybe... Maybe I'm dead._

_I must be dead. Maybe I died during the performance suddenly, and this angel is carrying me off to heaven._

I could believe that, but not that Edward was actually here with me, holding me. Looking into my eyes.

But when my eyes reached his, I knew that he had to be there.

Edward was here.

_Holding me._

My body responded to that thought, and I crushed my body to his, breathing in his scent, and memorizing his face with my eyes and hands.

When I enhaled his delectable scent, I knew that I had to have more of it.

I pressed my nose to his chest, running it along his covered skin, breathing in his heavenly scent. I could feel and hear Edward breathing in the scent of my hair.

Edward picked me up, bridal style, and carried me off of the stage. I rest my head against his chest, snuggling softly, completely content for the first time in three months.

I tightened my arms around Edward's neck as he set me on the ground, never taking his arms from my waist. I lay my ear against his chest, listening to his in and exhaling.

A sob came up my throat as I thought about how I hadn't been able to do this for three whole months. But I kept it in, not wanting to let my emotions go just yet. "I thought you were dead." I whispered, closing my eyes as the emotions almost took over. I couldn't break down in front of him.

"I'm not. And it's gonna stay that way." He whispered, kissing my temple softly and lovingly.

"Promise?" I whispered, moving my head from his chest to look into his eyes, searching for the answer.

It was a stupid question, obviously. Anything could happen. Edward could really be killed by the Volturi, and there would be nothing either of us, or the rest of the Cullens, could do about it. But his promise would make me feel better. I knew that it would forever make a difference in my comfort. He could always calm me down.

I saw it in his eyes before he voiced it, "I promise, love." He whispered.

For some reason I sighed in relief, looking down for a brief second, before looking back into his beautiful, dazzling eyes.

When our eyes connected, I felt a flash of lust run through my venom filled veins. I moaned softly, seeing the lust in his eyes, and I pulled his head to mine.

I brushed my lips softly across his, hearing his moan pushed me to my limit. I pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was soft, yet intense. We kissed for a few minutes like this, and it soon sped up, our bodies driven by the love and lust we both felt only for eachother.

I soon found myself under Edward in the Volvo, feeling his beautiful hands carressing my naked skin, kissing whatever he could reach, "I love you." He whispered against my skin.

I smiled softly, "I love you, too, Edward." I whispered, as we entered bliss together.

**APOV**

We were waiting until Edward and Bella were finished with their "reunion", when I heard the announcer announce (I know, surprising!) that he was about to announce the winners after the competition was over. Why did he have to announce that he was going to announce? There's a question that I don't even know the answer to.

I was getting impatient, I had just saw a vision that we were the winners, and that we were supposed to perform a final song. After thirty minutes, I caved, and ran outside._ Edward,_ I said in my mind, _I know that you and Bella are busy and all, but they are expecting us to perform one more song. So hurry!_

I heard a sigh, and Clothes being put on. Then the door opened, to show a messy-haired Bella and Edward. I rolled my eyes, and fixed Bella's hair. Didn't take more than a minute to finish.

When I was done, I looked at Edward, my eyes settling on his hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the mess, _I'm not even going to try._ I thought to him.

He grinned, and ran a hand through it, until it was... well... Edward.

Bella grinned up at him, love and lust in her eyes. My eyes widened, and I grabbed Bella by the arm, and pulled her into the school. Edward followed, sighing.

**BPOV**

When we were inside, I heard the "announcer dude" as I now call him, said, "And the winner is... Dead Love! Get back up here and sing us one more song!" He shouted into the microphone, and the crowd cheered.

I rolled my eyes, and walked backstage, everyone following.

After awhile we decided on the song I practiced while Edward was gone. I didn't let Edward know the lyrics. Edward was the only one who had to play, so we worked it out so that they would slow dance in couples behind us. As Emmett and Alice went to get Jasper and Rosalie, Edward questioned me about the song. I told him that it was a surprise. He scowled.

We got on the stage, and got in our positions. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Brandon, and Carla were in the back. Angela and some guy who looked strangely familiar, were in their spot.

I handed Edward the notebook with the notes for the song, and he looked it over. His eyebrows furrowed adorably, "Isn't this...?" He whispered.

I looked down sheepishly, "The lullaby. I added words." I whispered. I looked up at him a few seconds later, to see a beaming smile on his face. He kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"So you're not mad that I used your song?" I asked, looking back down.

He pulled my chin up so that my eyes would meet his, and kissed my nose, "That's riduculous, love. I'm ecstatic that you added your part to a song I wrote." He whispered, grinning.

I grinned back, and took the microphone from the announcer dude, "This is called Everytime We Touch."

Edward started to play that ever familiar song, and I started to sing after a few seconds.

"_I still hear your voice, when you lay next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_" I smiled at Edward.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go I want you in my life_" I lay my head on the beaming Edward's shoulder.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_" I closed my eyes, picturing the prom.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_" I wanted nothing more.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_" I leant my face closer to Edward's, and kissed him softly, gently, and lovingly. Oh, how I loved him.

I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair, "I love you." He whispered.

"I know." I said, grinning. He grinned back, and we kissed once more as the crowd cheered on.

* * *

**The song is the slow version of Everytime We Touch by Cascada**


	18. Updating

**_

* * *

_**

I'm not updating this story until I get at least nine more reviews for the last chapter.

* * *


	19. Fall To Pieces

**Disclaimer: YAY! Last chappie of the story!**

**Emmett and Edward: How is that a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: Because, Emmie-bear and Eddie-kins, I am writing a sequel!**

**Emmett: YAY! (In a manly voice)**

**Disclaimer: --glares at Edward pointedly while pointing her finger to her pocket where her phone resided, convieniently holding Bella Swan's cell number--**

**Edward: OH! Yeah! Yay...?**

**Disclaimer: --sighs-- I guess that's a little better.**

**Emmett: Before you forget, she owns nothing!**

**Disclaimer: --hugs Emmett-- I love you Emmie-bear! Now I don't have to mutter the most terrible words in the universe.**

**Edward: --fake cough-- Drama Queen... --fake cough--**

**If you've read The I Love Emmett Cullen Fan Club, then you should get the "manly" bit.**

**Hope you like it! I tried to make it good! Sorry for not updating in a while! Please review!**

* * *

We all left the school after the song, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose jumped into the Jeep and drove off laughing at something Emmett had said. I sighed, everything was back to normal.

I turned to walk with Edward to the Volvo, and before I could object, he raced to open my door for me.

I smiled at my sweet boyfriend, who was grinning down at me. I walked to the door, stuck one foot in the Volvo, but before I climbed all the way in, I kissed his cheek lovingly.

I climbed in, and he shut my door, and before I could blink, he was in the driver's seat beside me. He put the key in the ignition, and started the car. We drove off with our hands intertwined.

When we arrived at the Cullen household, Edward gracefully raced to open my door before I could, and I rolled my eyes and let him. He opened the door, and helped me out, not letting my hand go as we walked to the front door.

When we were at the door, before my hand could reach for the handle, Alice had swung the door open, and was dragging me inside, speaking of dancing and dresses... Basically she was informing me that she was about to release complete and utter torture apon me.

Edward chuckled at the look on my face, and went in the living room to reunite and embrace his 'adoptive' mother and father.

I heard a yelp and Esme's cries as she embraced her son. He might as well be.

"Bella, can I show you your dress?" Alice asked quietly, for once in her life. I smiled down at my pixie+sister-like best friend.

"Sure Alice." I said, smiling. Hey, at least I didn't have to go shopping for this one!

She took me by the hand, and led me up spirals of stairs to her pink room.

She led me to the bed, where lay the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, I was speechless for a few minutes, I recovered, "Alice, you shouldn't have." I whispered, running my fingertips over the beautiful fabric of the dress.

"But I wanted to, and you know me." She said, and I turned away from the dress, to see her grinning. I hugged her tightly, and she laughed, hugging me back just as tightly.

"You're the bestest best friend ever." I whispered, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, well you're the bestest sista-in law/bestfriend ever." She giggled, I then pulled away wondering what she meant.

"What do you-"

"Shush, Edward's about to call for us." She said, and then started to walk in the direction of the door. I recovered, and stopped her grinning.

I walked a few feet ahead of her and leant forward to whisper in her ear, but instead I yelled, "RACE YOU!" I disappeared from the room, probably leaving her in a daze as to what had just happened, and how she hadn't saw that.

I practically heard the lightbulb go off in her head, "HEY!" I ran down the stairs at full vampire speed, her at my heals, laughing loudly, and crashed into a hard chest.

It was Edward, "Edward, save me?" I whispered, pouting, and using my big eyes to dazzle him.

"...Sure?" He asked, dazed for a few seconds before We were knocked to the ground by Alice.

"Look," Emmett boomed, "it's a Bella Sandwich!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, pushing Alice off of me, and running to the living room. Edward, Emmett, and Alice silently followed.

I said hi to Esme and Carlisle, and sat down on the loveseat. Edward sat beside me, pulling me into his lap, kissing my forehead, while Emmett sat on the floor and Alice sat behind Rosalie, braiding her blonde hair.

"So, Edward, now that everyone's here would you like to explain to us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed, "You all were there for the fight," Edward started, and I flinched. Just thinking about it hurt.

EPOV

I told them about Aro's first visit. I was about to start to tell them the next story, when Emmett interupted, "How were you in the fire then all of a sudden in a dungeon? I'm confused!" He added, frustratedly.

Jasper smirked, "Surprising..." He sarcastically remarked.

"Jasper..." Esme warned.

"Sorry, Esme."

I rolled my eyes, acting like no one had said anything, and responded to Emmett's question, "Aro came to me one night, and told me of a vampire who had an extrordinary power. She could make the most realistic illusions... You could feel them, you and others could see them... Aro told me that while you guys were distracted, one of the other vampires used their power to transport me to the dungeon." I said, and felt Bella shiver in my arms. I kissed her head, and she relaxed.

"What was up with those ashes? Did that vamp use those "illusion" things to make it seem like there were ashes." Emmett asked.

I smirked, "No, they just burned a deer and put transported it to where I was, as they transported me to the Volturi."

"Oh," He said, then grinned sheepishly.

"What did they take you away for?" I heard Bella mumble into my chest.

"They needed my power in a fight against a vampire army. They needed to know what the leader was thinking the whole time that they would speak to him."

"This went on for three months?" Carlisle asked.

"No, the first month I was there, they kept me in the dungeon."

I heard Bella's growl and I leant down to whisper in her ear, "Calm down, love."

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room, and I nodded my head towards him in thanks. He shrugged.

BPOV

The next day, nothing important happened at school, except I knew Esme and Carlisle got a call about two teenagers of theirs being caught fooling around in a janitor's closet. I'm kinda glad Alice took me away immediately, now I don't have to watch Edward's tortured face as his mother scolds him, asking him about his morals... As I said, when we were home, Alice pulled me into her room, and started to get me ready for the End-Of-The-Year School Dance.

She and Rosalie did my make-up and hair, which probably took two hours.

But those were two hours I'll never get back. At least I live for eternity, right?

When they were done they smiled triumphantly, "Look in the mirror, Bella!" Alice said, happily clapping her hands, and jumping up and down.

I looked in the mirror, and I gasped.

I was beautiful.

I mean, I'd always had that vampire beauty, but I knew that I was nothing compared to Rosalie, Alice, or Esme.

"Thanks guys!" I said, jumping up from the chair, and hugging them tightly, not too tightly, though. Didn't want to hurt little Emmett Jr., or that's what I like to call him or her. It drives Rose crazy. We don't know what gender it is, but I think it will be a boy, and Alice thinks it will be a girl.

They hugged back, and for three more hours I helped the other two get ready. Alice had picked a fun pink party dress that looked amazing on her. Rosalie had picked a sexy red dress that looked just as amazing.

We put on our dresses, glanced in the mirror, and walked down the stairs to meet our men.

Rosalie made her entrance, walking down the stair, swinging her hips seductively while she watched Emmett. I rolled my eyes at her, while Emmett wolf whistled.

Alice made her long entrance. I decided to shake things up a bit. I took my heals off, and ran from my hiding place to the stairs (The heals under an arm), when I was at the edge of the top of the stairs, I jumped, doing a flip mid-air, and landed in Edward's arms.

"Nice entrance Bella." Emmett boomed.

Edward laughed along with the guys while Rose and Alice whined, "Bella..."

"What? I just wanted to shake things up a bit." I laughed.

Rose grinned, while Alice fumed, "You've got to admit, Alice, it was sort of funny." She said.

Alice rolled her eyes, but grinned, "Yeah, I guess so."

Edward put me on my feet, and I put my heals on.

Edward's breath left him as he took the sight of me in. As did mine from me when I finally got to take a good look at him.

He took my hand in his, and kissed it softly, "You are so beautiful." He whispered against my skin.

I smiled, "You're extremely irresistable right now." I moved so that my lips were at his ear, I nipped at it gently, and hissed, "You can't imagine how hard it is to not take you into our room and finish what we started in the janitor's closet." I grinned as he shivered.

"Than maybe you should give in."

"I want to, so bad." I whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside, and into the Volvo.

When we got out, Edward opened the door for me. Since everybody was already inside, he used vampire speed.

We walked in through the main entrance, and it was like dejavu. Everything seemed to look exactly the same as it did at the prom. The emotions ran through me at full speed, and I looked at Edward to see if he was feeling the same way.

He had been looking around, too, and when he felt my gaze on him, he turned to look at me with a loving look on his face. There also was longing, so when I nodded at him meaningfully, his mind was in the same place, so he understood.

"The Janitor's closet?"

"Uhuh."

When we were finished, I fixed my hair, and make-up, knowing that Alice would be pissed if she found me looking like I'd just been fooling around with Edward in the Janitor's Closet... Well... I wouldn't object to that accusation.

We walked back into the Gym. We hadn't bothered attempting to tame Edward's mane. I didn't want to, anyways, it made him look even more sexy than he already is.

I pushed that thought away, and saw Alice skipping towards me, Rosalie walking silently behind her. She was smiling, and when she got to me, she grabbed my hand, turning to Edward, "You wouldn't mind if I stole her away for a moment, would you, my dear brother?" She pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

Edward grinned, and mocked contemplating. He tapped his chin for a few seconds, but then answered a simple "No."

Rosalie and I laughed, and Alice her tongue out at him, "Too bad." She said, "I'm taking her anyway."

Edward scowled, and I gave him one more kiss as I was dragged to the middle of the floor with my (I might as well call them) sisters.

We danced goofily until the music stopped, giggling, and taking turns to pretend to flirt with eachother, laughing hysterically afterwards. Alice had just gone, and it was Rosalie's turn. She contemplated for a second, before giggling.

"You guys have the sexiest asses I have ever seen." She said, grinning, and smacked our butts. We all giggled, but the giggles stopped ubruptly when I felt two hands on my hips.

"Get your hands the hell off of me, you perv! I have a boyfriend!" Rosalie screeched, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"I heard he's extremely sexy and that he has a nice big-"

"Emmett!" I scolded, covering my ears up childishly, attempting to keep the disturbing mental images out of my mind. I was so glad that it was actually working.

"What?! I was just gonna say nice big Jeep!" We all laughed at his joke, the sound of Edward's laugh alerting his presence to me.

"Hello, love." He whispered, turning me around, his hands on my hips. His breath blew into my face as he spoke, dazzling me momentarily.

When I finally recovered, I whispered back, looking up into his beautiful, golden eyes, "Hey, Edward." He grinned, chuckling softly at me. Probably laughing at the fact that it took me so long. I glared at him, and decided to get revenge. "It's over, Edward. I'm so sorry, but you had to laugh at me, so..." I trailed off, and started to walk away.

I heard his growl, and felt his hand at my wrist, "You won't be going anywhere." He growled. It was sexy.

I grinned, "Why so confident, Mr. Cullen? I can go wherever the hell I want to!" I retorted, expecting him to pull me tight against his body, and kiss me fiercely.

But instead, his hand dropped from mine. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Was he mad at me?! Is he believing me, and wanting me to leave?!

I turned around to see an insecure looking Edward staring at the ground, a broken look on his face. He thought I was serious! My heart wrenching painfully at the sight of my love in pain. I walked back to him, putting my hands firmly on the sides of his pale face, "Edward, I didn't mean it at all. I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you back for laughing at me." I whispered, and moved my lips to his. He responded well, kissing me back just as urgently and lovingly. When we broke away, he grinned a mischeivious smile.

"I know you were, so was I." He whispered, looking into my eyes. I heard snickering, and peered behind Edward to see Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper laughing.

I looked straight into Jasper's eyes, and said one word, "Lightning." His eyes widened, and he stopped laughing.

I turned my glare to Alice, "Closet." She gasped, her giggling stopped ubruptly.

Emmett, "Jeep." He put his hands up in a defensive pose.

Rosalie, "M3." She narrowed her eyes at me, but nodded anyway.

I turned my piercing glare into, the one that was most in trouble, Edward's eyes, thinking only for a second. I grinned, "Edward, you get no sex for two weeks." His eyes became frightened. I could hear our family laughing hysterically.

"Good one, Bella!" Rosalie laughed.

"Nice." Jasper chuckled.

"Guess you shouldn't have done that, bro." Emmett grinned, shrugging when he saw Edward glare at him, "It's your fault." Edward turned his eyes to look at Alice, pleading her silently. I was confused. What the hell?

Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them, "She's not gonna give in." She said. She'd obviously looked into the future to see if I was gonna give in. That must've been what Edward was asking her. What an ass!

I glared furiously at Edward, "You're lucky that I love you, or... UGH!" I started to stomp away, but not hard enough to break the shoes I was wearing. Alice wouldn't have been happy... I shiver just thinking about it...

Edward grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around so that I was smushed up against him, so close that our noses were touching. He grinned, nuzzling his nose on mine, and whispered in the cutest voice, "I love you, too." Before kissing my lips lightly.

We all jumped when we heard the music turn on. I smiled at the Avril Lavigne song, I knew it well. Edward smiled, and whispered, his breath whooshing over my face, "Care to dance?" He whispered, though he knew I would say know. He pouted, seeing the look on my face.

"Fine." And he started to dance me around the room, me giggling softly and him chuckling.

_I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
It ain't the day  
I pray that we make it through_

I smiled, closing my eyes, singing along. Singing to my Edward. My beautiful Edward.

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

And I knew that we would. Opening my eyes, I pecked him on the lips lightly. He grinned softly, and we continued to dance.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_  
_Cuz I'm in love with you_

I looked lovingly into his eyes, and I knew that he knew it too. This story was our story put into a song. We beamed at eachother for a few seconds before the singing continued.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

"I love you." I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too, my Bella."

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I smiled, remembering when I found out about Edward and his family. About his past... Everything. Remembering the first time we kissed. The 'I love you's'...

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Edward dipped me down as I sang the last lyrics to him. I let my head fall back, giggling...

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

He pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips softly before murmering, "I sure hope so..." I giggled, and we danced into the night, forgetting all about the people around us.

For once, I was greatful for Jacob Black not being on time that day in the meadow...


End file.
